


Asking

by Ornavy



Series: Oceans and Coals [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Sakura is a good friend and she wants the best for Sasuke and Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ornavy/pseuds/Ornavy
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke thought they had found their normal again. They were friends now...ish. However, Sakura isn't satisfied so she steps in with the help of Ino to get the idiots to admit their love for each other. After all, the whole school is tired of their "will they won't they" drama plot.Two Shot.aka lesbian couple play match maker for two stupid gay boys





	Asking

**Author's Note:**

> This series was originally called Relationship 101 LOL but I changed the title cause,,,,the original was like not aesthetic enough I guess lmaooooo

“Watch your fucking mouth!” Naruto slammed his fist on the desk as he stood up. His chair rolled back. He lifted up his fist and pointed it towards Sasuke, who was on the extreme end of the very long table that kept a good distance between them. “I can’t stand you.”

“Sit down.” Sasuke rolled his eyes, leaning back in his chair. “You’re getting too excited over a small detail.”

Everyone in the table around them, kept they mouths shut as they waited for the brawl to cool down. Every weekly meeting, they sat on this King Arthur-esque table and hoped the hour would be over as soon as it had began. Sasuke, the president of the student council, had a firm plan he wanted everyone to follow. He needed to one up his brother who had been president of the student council five years before Sasuke. Naruto, the events coordinator, wasn’t keen on following that plan at all.

“It’s not a little detail at all, asshole!” Naruto gritted his teeth, finally putting his arm down. He cut through air as he swung it. “I won’t be able to have that community garden set up if you decide to use that field for the rally.”

Sasuke signed. “The rally will boost school spirit. Let it got, idiot. It’s just a community garden. It won’t help the school—”

“Shut up,” Naruto cut him off. “I have more school spirit in one cell than you have in your entire body, Sasuke. Don’t talk to me about school spirit.”

Sasuke lifted up his left eyebrow but ultimately shrugged. Naruto was right about that. “I’m the president and this is my final call.

Naruto was about to rebuttal but Shikamaru, the treasurer, finally chimed in. “It is more cost effective if we don’t have a community garden, Naruto.”

Naruto sat back down. Though everyone knew this wasn’t the end of it. The Sasuke and Naruto would fight it out afterwards in the school gym, in the name of karate practice. Both of them were the co-captains of the karate club. Why the coach Kakashi thought that was a good idea was beyond all faculty and student body.

Shikamaru checked his phone, which was lying in front of him on the table, for the time. “We only have fifteen minutes to wrap up the details on the rally, so focus on helping us put this rally together.”

Naruto leaned further into his chair, conflict painting his face. He really wanted his community garden to start being mapped out, but he always looked forward to the annual rally. “Fine,” he shot a look toward Sasuke, which was his last for the rest of the meeting.

Naruto’s plan was basically perfect. The only flaw was that he kept persisting on a huge firework display. “Like the fucking Canada day fireworks at Niagara Falls!” He had projected. Sakura, the vice-president, had to remind him that it was a fire hazard and Shikamaru refused to budget for it.

Sasuke loved it. He loved the way Naruto spelled out the details of his plans. The excited rhythm of his words. The way he bounced from one leg to the other, and always had a joke to crack. So accepting to feedback, unless it was from Sasuke of course. Sasuke loved watching Naruto work.

Hinata, the secretary, saw the small, nanosecond smile on Sasuke’s face every time he watched Naruto present. In meetings, in science class, in French class. The French class Naruto took to compete with Sasuke. The science class Sasuke took to compete with Naruto.

Hinata watched everyone pick up their laptop and stuff them into their bag. She watched Sakura scold Naruto for wasting their meeting with another useless bicker fest. Shikamaru had left on the dot.Hinata finished up the meeting minutes. Sasuke waited outside the door for Naruto, so they could head over to the gym. Just like always.

“Leave me alone Sakura. Go home.” Naruto flailed his hands at her.

“No, I want to see you lose against Sasuke.”

“I will not lose!” Naruto gasped in shock as if he were a priest and Sakura had committed blasphemy. “You’ve wounded me.”

“Whatever,” Sakura said.

Before heading out, Naruto turned back to Hinata. “Hey, you should come!” Naruto smiled that smile that made Hinata understand why Sasuke was so in love with the way Naruto existed. “Just this once.” He said.

“Okay,” she replied. Maybe going home a little later than usual wasn’t all that bad. She can deal with Neji nagging her.

 

* * *

 

Sasuke tried to keep his eyes from looking at Naruto. Naruto kept his eyes from looking at Sasuke. This was always the hardest part of their match. Being stuck in the same, small, stinky white, change room together. There were small lockers on one side of the room and private changing areas on the other. Both of them avoided the private rooms because they weren’t kids and could get down to their underwear in the same room. However, they kept to the most opposite ends of the locker wall.

They were always the first to practice, so they always had the room to themselves. It ate away at both of them. Those sneaking glances they passed each other. Naruto loved the way the Sasuke wrapped the cloth around himself. Sasuke loved the way Naruto tied the black belt around his waist. Snug and firm and without hesitation.

Sometimes their heated gazes would interlock and Sasuke was sure they would both explode if he didn’t grab Naruto and throw him on the floor and slam a few kicks into his stomach. Naruto felt very much the same.

Of course this was just anger and unnecessary jealousy. Jealousy that shouldn’t exist because neither of them really had any sort of want in being the other. Naruto would sooner die than wake up as Sasuke. His family was awful and controlling. Sasuke would sooner die than wake up as Naruto. His family was too kind and sweet and forgiving.

“What’re you looking at, Uchiha.”

Sasuke’s glossy eyes broke from the trance created by Naruto’s intoxicity. “Not you, that’s for sure, dip shit.”

“Dip!” Naruto stomped his bare foot against the cold floor. “Dipshit?” He growled as he walked towards the exit of the changeroom. “Catch me in the fucking gym, bastard.”

“Moron,” Sasuke bit back the smile as he yelled after Naruto. Knowing full well the fireful flare he had added to the sun that was Naruto.

 

* * *

 

Sakura sat next to Hinata on the indoor gym bleachers as Naruto and Sasuke went at each other. Sasuke grabbed Naruto and threw him onto the floor, then quickly sat on Naruto’s waist and straddled him.

“I have never seen two idiots more in love my entire life,” Sakura laughed. Hinata looked at Sakura then back at the boys. Naruto stopped himself from punching Sasuke off. Kakashi called it. And they both got back into the starting position.

“They’re always fighting.” Hinata hid her laugh behind her hands.

“Yet neither of them avoid the chance of rubbing up against each other like that.” Sakura shrugged, sending Hinata a cheeky smirk.

Hinata nodded. It didn’t take long before Sasuke and Naruto were unnecessarily close to each other again.

“They’ve known each other their entire lives. And I’ve been right there with them.” She leaned back, placing both her elbows on the bleachers behind her. “I think they’ve always loved each other.” She laughed. “The couple everyone knows is dating except for the couple itself.”

That was when Naruto grabbed Sasuke and pulled him to himself. Their mouths centimeters apart. Naruto’s grip tightened as he looked at Sasuke, then he dropped Sasuke arm and ran out of the gym.

“Naruto, what the hell?” Sasuke called out. Before he could run after Naruto, Kakashi stopped him.

“We need at least one of our captains here.” Kakashi leaned back and turned to the rest of the karate team.

“I’ll go after him.” Sakura stood up, her hand in the air.

Sasuke sent her a quick nod and turned his attention back to the team. He went over the details of the upcoming match. His tone carrying venom instead of the normal sternness.

Hinata decided he would stay back and have a chat with Sasuke.

 

* * *

 

“Uzumaki stop running or so help me god!” Sakura yelled as she ran through the empty hallways of their high school.

Naruto turned a corner and waited there for Sakura. Okay, good. So Sasuke wasn’t running after him.

Sakura finally caught up to him, trying to catch her breath. She held up a finger. “I’m not as athletic as you.” She gasped.

“Sakura, you’re in the volleyball team.” Naruto chuckled.

“That was last season.” She stood up and looked at Naruto. “What was that.”

Naruto shifted his eyes. “Whats was what?”

“Oh, ho ho, Uzumaki we’re going to have this talk. You can’t escape it.”

Naruto slid down the wall and spread his legs across the floor as he sat down. Sakura stood above him.

“Today, the fight was very weird.” Naruto kept his head down. “Sakura, something’s wrong with me.”

Sakura crouched in the space between his head and put her hand on his shoulder. “Nothing’s wrong with you.” She said softly. “Tell me what happened.”

Naruto took a few attempts to speak before he could finally get the words out. “I don’t know.” He put his hands on his face. “I don’t know but every time I’m with the bastard my heart starts a stupid firework display.” He gritted his teeth. “I hate him so fucking much.”

Sakura’s legs gave up on her and she sat on the floor. “You don’t hate him.”

“I’ve hated who he’s become.” A tear slid down Naruto’s cheeks. Naruto crying was just as normal as Naruto laughing. And Sakura loved that. “He was my best friend.” He whispered. “Now I can’t even be in the same room as him without panicking.”

Sakura got one knee in front of Naruto, wiped away a tear, and rested her hand on his cheek.

 

* * *

 

Once the team got into partners and began practice, Hinata walked up to Sasuke. “Hey, I think I’m gonna head out.” She held up her hand, to wave goodbye.

“Okay,” Sasuke nodded.

She stopped and turned. “Hey, before I go...I know the captain has to be here but you can go for a quick bathroom break?” She looked at him.

Sasuke raised a brow then realization struck him.

“Bye Sasuke.” She smiled.

Sasuke looked towards Kakashi, then back at Hinata, then walked to Kakashi.

“I’m just gonna go to the bathroom. I’m sure you can watch them for a few minutes, Kakashi.”

The coach shrugged. “Sure.”

“Don’t lose them.”

Sasuke ran towards Naruto’s locker, which was probably the best place to find him. He ran into Naruto and Sakura on the floor. Sakura leaning in for a kiss. Before they could kiss, Sakura looked up at him. Then mouthed him to leave.

And he did.

Naruto didn’t notice him, tears dripping down his face. Sasuke knew Naruto’s head was numb. Even though Naruto cried so much, he always got terrible headaches every time he cried.

Sasuke was sick of making Naruto cry, but he just couldn’t seem to stop.

A week passed since the incident. The bickers of the boys didn’t echo around the halls, the french class, or the science class. Most teachers had only hoped for such a day, and now that it was here their worry grew day by day.

Today was the first weekly student council meeting since the last one.

Naruto sat at the very end, and refused to give Sasuke attention.

Sasuke sat on the other end, and kept his eyes glued on Naruto. His eyes were always on Naruto in the past week. And the week before that and the many years that were made up of all the weeks.

Naruto gave a progress report for the spirit rally. They discussed some budgets and future events. The meeting passed.

Naruto and Sasuke didn’t walk to the practice together. Sasuke demonstrated matches with some else on the team. The team practice ended.

Sakura was growing impatient. She’s all for letting people sort out their own issue but at this rate they were going to graduate in six months and the Sasuke and Naruto story would end on cliffhanger with the author refusing to write a sequel.

So she decided to play matchmaker. The best matchmaker the dumbest idiots on the planet could afford, anyway.

First plan of attack was getting Sasuke to openly admit his feelings. Scratch that. Too hard. First plan of action, make Naruto realize he liked Sasuke. Scratch that too. Much harder. What was most important, Sakura realized, was giving the boys time to communicate and have conversations that didn’t include them fighting and screaming.

Sakura found Sasuke after the last school bell. He had this black bag strapped over his shoulder, about to put his headphones in.

“Sasuke!” She called for him.

Sasuke’s first instinct was to push the headphones into his ears and start walking as fast as possible. Of all the people Naruto would start dating, Sakura was going to be the toughest to handle for Sasuke. Especially because Sakura was blatantly sure Sasuke likes Naruto.

As hard as Sasuke tried to escape, Sakura caught up to him placing a hand on his shoulder—awfully tight—to keep him in place.

“We have to talk.” She smiled.

“We already had a great discussion about our following weekly agenda in yesterday’s council meeting.”

“It’s not just about the council.” She pointed towards the exit. “Walk with me.”

Sakura happened to live pretty close to Sasuke. If you go to the same school with someone from elementary to high school, chances are they’re your neighbour.

“I’m going to the library so…”

Sakura huffed, rolling her eyes. “The library is the same way as home.”

Sasuke was never a good liar.

“Fine,” Sasuke started walking.

“So I was wondering if you could come with me to pick up the extra supplies we need for the rally?” Sakura had to take two steps for every step Sasuke took.

Sasuke didn’t want to at all. “No.” So he made it clear.

“Come on, Sasuke.” they weaved through the rushing crowd outside of the school. Newly free high school students traveling in packs to get home. “The going to be a lot of stuff and you can drive.”

“Your boyfriend can drive, so take him.” Sasuke didn’t mean to sound as petty has did. Not deliberately anyway.

“Boyfriend?” Sakura frowned trying to figure out who he was talking about. “What do you mean boyfriend?”

“Naruto,” Sasuke stopped to look at Sakura.

Sakura’s face twisted further into confusion until she burst into laughter. “Sasuke, I’m not dating Naruto.” She stomped her foot on the ground laughing. She wiped away a tear. “Also I’m a giant lesbian.” She laughed even more, continuing to walk.

Sasuke’s brain had never taken so long to catch up to a concept before. He stood on the spot watching Sakura as she continued walking. He ran up to Sakura. “What do you mean?”

“I’m not american, I’m lebanese.”

“What?”

“Of course you wouldn’t understand that. I like girls, Sasuke.”

“I know what a lesbian is.” Sasuke scowled. “Why were you kissing Naruto that day.”

“I’ve never kissed him.” Sakura said. “Ha! In fact he hasn’t kissed anyone. I doubt his friend from childhood who’s, mind you, _very_ gay would be his go to.”

They had long since walked through the park. And were trekking up a slope to get to the neighbourhood they lived in. “After he ran out of the gym in the middle of the match. A week ago. You were kissing him.”

“Sasuke, it wasn’t a kiss. He was crying and I was wiping his tears.” She huffed. “I’ve had to take that position ever since you vacated it back in middle school.”

Sasuke tried his best to not let that get to him. The jealousy he felt. The guilt. The regret, that was as full as collapsed coal mines, in his eyes.

“You don’t know anything.”

“I definitely know more than you do about him now.” Sakura couldn’t stop herself from jabbing at him. She wanted to make the separation unbearable. The minimum contact Sasuke and Naruto had, unsatisfying.

“Whatever.”

“Anyway,” Sakura stopped in front of her house. Which was past Sasuke’s but before the library. Sasuke had sent a cautious glance to his front door, hoping no one was unexpectedly home early from work. The driveway was empty so he was full of silent relief. He might as well go to the library now. “You’ll come?”

“Where?”

Sakura rolled her eyes. “Shopping.”

“Fine.”

 

* * *

 

 Sasuke and Sakura existed the Dollarama with bags full of cheap decor for the rally. They were walking to Sasuke’s car when they heard someone yell out Sakura’s name from behind them.

Immediately, mid turn Sasuke's eyes landed on Naruto. Hot coals burning under the ocean waves. Ino was standing next to him. She had called out Sakura’s name.

“Oh my god! Ino!” She laughed. Dropping her bags and rushing towards Ino. “Imagine running into you here.” She planted a kiss on her lips and then hugged her.

The last time Sasuke checked, Sakura liked him and hated Ino’s guts. And today he was being bossed around by Sakura and she was making out with Ino.

Honestly, he had long since stopped trying to understand how people work.

Naruto stood next to them, smiling. It was strained. His right hand holding onto his left bicep. Then he shoved both his hands in his pockets.

“Shikamaru ditched us.” Ino crossed her arms.

“He didn’t ditch us.” Naruto shook his head. “You told him to leave.” He laughed.

“Yeah, so that means he ditched.” She winked at sakura then pinched Naruto’s cheeks. “Shut up.” She told him and turned to sakura again. “Anyway, We were gonna hang out. Eat some Popeyes. He drove us all the way here and now we don’t have a ride back.”

Sakura turned to Sasuke and grinned.

Sasuke stopped himself from groaning. The Dollarama bag getting much heavier in his hands than they weighed.

“I’m sure I can figure out how to bus back.” Naruto said as soon as he realized what was going on. He was not going to sit in Sasuke’s car.

Ino panicked for a second and looked at Sakura.

“Naruto, you can’t because…” She looked at Ino. “Oh, because your parents would get worried! It’ll take a few hours.”

“Yeah,” Ino nodded. “MiWay sucks ass.”

Sasuke was feeling more and more awkward, standing two feet from the group. Had he been standing too far for too long? Would it be awkward to walk to them?

“If your mom gets mad she’ll put you back to homeschooling with only six months till graduation.”

Naruto’s eyes widened.

Sasuke couldn’t believe how much he loved the gullible and trusting and loving nature of Naruto. There was no way his mom would do that to him. However, that threat always worked. And Sasuke found it to be the most adorable thing in the world.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and bit his lip, contemplating. Sasuke looked at the ground. Three pieces of gum stuck to the ground in the two feet between him and Naruto.

“Pick up the bags Naruto.” Sakura held Ino’s hands and walked to Sasuke’s car.

Naruto walked up to Sasuke, reached for the bags and walked away without giving him a second glance or a single argument. Naruto couldn’t believe how hard his heart was beating in his chest. The constant burning in his face that travelled red one ear to the other, across his cheeks.

He really needed to get it together.

Sasuke drove with Sakura in the passenger seat and Ino and Naruto in the back. He tried to keep his eyes on the road, but couldn’t help the quick looks that he grazed over Naruto’s features. He could see how uncomfortable Naruto was. The conversation Ino and Sakura were having was numb to both Naruto and Sasuke. For a quick few seconds Naruto caught his eye and they were sure time stopped for them.

“Sasuke, be careful!” Sakura yelled. “Hit the breaks!”

Without thinking Sasuke hit the brakes hard and fast. Realizing he had almost crossed a red light. The force had all their chest tight against their seatbelts. “Sorry,” Sasuke said to everyone but only kept his eyes on Naruto. Naruto shifted in his seat, and looked away from Sasuke.

The fear of crashing his car and his parents kicking him out stopped anymore glances at Naruto.

 

* * *

 

Sasuke sat across from Naruto in a pizzeria booth. The window to his right, and sakura to his left. Naruto was sandwiched between the window and Ino. The type of moment, Sasuke realized, in which the record scratches and the main character explains the hilarious situation.

Somehow Sasuke and Naruto were pushed into eating dinner with the girls. Sasuke could see the anxiousness on Naruto’s face. And it killed him. He didn’t understand what extinguished Naruto’s fire that angrily and boldy spat at him.

The pizza arrive, a half margarita and half pepperoni.

“You know what I miss?” Sakura said. “I’m so nostalgic about it now that we’re all here.”

“What?” Ino smiled.

“Elementary school.” Sakura grinned looking between Naruto and Sasuke. “Everything was so simple back then.”

Sasuke almost scoffed. She didn’t know half of it. Things were difficult but at least he could still wipe away Naruto’s tears and feel accomplished about something. He finally realized he needed Naruto back next to him after years of pushing him away but now it was no use. No matter how forgiving Naruto was they were never going to back to their normal.

“I miss it too.” Ino said. “We were all so much closer back then. Things made sense. The people made sense, you know what I mean?”

“No, no, that’s exactly it. I get it.” Sakura nodded her head and then took a bit out of her pepperoni slice.

“Middle school was a bit rough though.” Ino pushed back her bangs and took a sip of her ice tea. “Good thing Naruto came out or I’d still be in closet hell.” He reach across the table and put her hand on his and squeezed it lightly. “Thanks.” She smiled.

Naruto felt his cheeks get red and then he grinned. “None of it could’ve been possible without Sasuke—” it was as if his words had been stuck in his throat and the only shock was present in his eyes. “My parents made it really easy. I had good support.” He finished off. Looking away from Sasuke.

Sasuke was sure he didn’t deserve that compliment or that look of nostalgia and love. He did deserve, however, the heartbreak on Naruto’s face. Always one to be explicit about his emotions.

“Honestly, it’s so wild being in the closet. You start developing this unexplainable feeling about someone of the same gender and it can’t be love because you’ve always been told that love is for a man and a woman so you turn that into anger and push that person away.” She looked at Sasuke. Sasuke tried to maintain eye contact, refusing to back away at the very open attack at him. One that would fly over Naruto and stab Sasuke in the chest with every syllable.

“Oh my god, yeah!” Ino laughed. “I could not stand you at all in the beginning of high school and I even started hated Sasuke because you liked him. Couldn’t put the two and two together.” She grinned, her and Sakura’s fingers laced together as their hands rested on the table. “I’m so glad that I stopped being a coward. That we’re together.”

“Me too.” Sakura smiled.

Sakura and Ino’s thoughts for each other invaded their brains and pumped out all the plans they had for Sasuke and Naruto. They fell into each other, leaving Sasuke and Naruto to awkwards pick the toppings on top of their pizza.

“Naruto,” Sasuke said. The name always rolled off so easily.

Naruto gulped, the anxiety that had calmed down was jumping up his throat again.

“I think, it’s time we go home.” Sasuke said. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to say when he originally called out to him. Sometimes the name slips out. Thought tend to slip out when the mind has too much of the same thing running inside of it.

Naruto wasn’t sure why he felt disappointed but he reminded himself that he should be glad. He wouldn’t have to awkwardly avoid Sasuke while he sat right in front of him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> pls I'm sorry about that vine reference forgive me
> 
>  
> 
> Also which one of you fuckers is still crying over avengers endgame ;_; I wanna rewrite the whole ending and the whole beginning and the whole middle


End file.
